


Undelivered

by ExLibrisCraux



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Epistolary, Gen, Letters, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux
Summary: Sasha wrote many letters over the span of the rest of her life.There was, of course, no reliable way to make sure they reached their intended recipients, but she wrote them all the same.This was the first.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Undelivered

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the "Epistolary" square of the bingo card. :D
> 
> There will probably be chapters. Because what good is a little pain without some more ache layered on top of it?

I blamed you, y’know. When I stopped running, when I could proper think about it. Wouldn’t’ve been here if you hadn’t shoved us all together. Grizzop wouldn’t’ve died in some ancient Roman dungeon. I wouldn’t be stuck in the ruins.

And then.

And then, I thought some more. Wouldn’t’ve even MET Grizzop. Or Zolf, or Hamid, or Azu, or. You.

I miss everyone. It hurts, right under my heart, and sometimes I think it’ll kill me.

But. I don’t blame you anymore.

You’n me, I think we could’ve been friends. I’m sorry we didn’t get to try.

I miss you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undelivered [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270178) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
